Communications networks, and in particular Ethernet networks, are becoming an increasingly popular means of exchanging data of various types and sizes for a variety of applications. In this regard, Ethernet networks are increasingly being utilized to carry voice, data, and multimedia traffic. Accordingly, more and more devices are being equipped to interface with Ethernet networks. Broadband connectivity including Internet, cable, phone and voice over IP (VOIP) offered by service providers has led to increased traffic and more recently, migration to Ethernet networking. Much of the demand for Ethernet connectivity is driven by a shift to electronic lifestyles involving desktop computers, laptop computers, and various handheld communication devices such as smart phones and PDA's. Applications such as search engines, reservation systems and video on demand (VOD) that may be offered at all hours of a day and seven days a week, have become increasingly popular.
These recent developments have led to increased demand for data aggregation and high performance computing (HPC), and also increased demand on datacenter, and/or core networking resources. As the number of devices connected to data networks increases and demand for higher bandwidths increases, there is a growing need for new transmission technologies which enable higher data rates. Conventionally, however, increased data rates often results in significant increases in power consumption. In this regard, as an increasing number of portable and/or handheld devices are enabled for Ethernet communications, battery life may be a concern when communicating over Ethernet networks.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.